If Only
by letsmakeitworthit
Summary: So this is a '47 Seconds' fic, wanted to write what could have happened had our favourite duo managed to actually finish their conversations. So I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

"It makes you think about all those things in your own life that you don't want to put off anymore" Kate spoke, her eyes boring into Ricks as she tried to convey the meaning behind her words.

Rick just stood staring at her, waiting for her to make the next move, he didn't want to read her wrong, and he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. What he didn't expect was for her to take a step towards him and place her hand on his cheek.

"I'm ready Rick" Kate spoke, her thumb brushing his cheek as she gazed into his eyes

They stood there for silently for some time before Rick brought his hand to place it on her cheek, mirroring her actions. He watched her eyes as they flitted from his eyes to his lips, then back up again. He wasn't going to do it, he was waiting on her, needed her to make the move. He just wished she'd hurry up about it already. She kept her eyes locked with his as her hand slipped from his cheek to the back of his neck, her face moving closer to his while urging his own head towards hers. Rick looked at her, his eyes questioning her before she closed the distance and their lips touched. Rick pulled back slightly, a small smile spreading across his face before he closed his eyes and closed the distance between them once again. He moved his own hand round her neck and into her hair, the other now resting on her hip, holding her in place. He kept the kiss gentle, not wanting to cause too much of a scene where the entire precinct could see them. But he knew no matter how much he put into this kiss, it still proved the same thing. That she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Kate was slightly worried when Rick stepped back from the kiss, but was quickly reassured when she noticed the smile on his face before their lips crashed together again. She didn't need to deepen the kiss; they both knew what this meant. Her lips moved over his, her tongue begging for entrance as she pulled him closer to her, needing to taste him to reassure herself that this wasn't a dream. He eagerly accepted her request, their tongues moving over one another as they stood in the middle of the break room. A small moan sounded between the two, neither sure who it came from, but bringing them back to reality. They gave one another one last kiss before stepping apart and looking into each other's eyes once again.

"Kate" Rick didn't know what else to say, he was shocked to say the least, but his face showed a wide grin as he continued to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Rick, look at me, I love you." Kate spoke softly, grasping his chin with her hand and tilting his face to look at her. She could see that he understood, see he felt the same, she'd heard it before, but now she knew it wasn't a heat of the moment thing.

"I love you too Kate, so much" Rick replied, pulling her face to his once again, their lips crashing together once more.

"Rick" Kate mumbled against his lips, god what was wrong with her, she had to stop but damn it she didn't want to. "Work"

"Sorry" Rick said pulling away, stroking his thumb over her cheek before stepping back and placing his arms by his side, locking them in place.

"Rick, I, erm, I need to tell you something." Kate spoke quietly, her eyes locking with his as she finished the sentence.

"Kate, you can tell me anything." Rick reassured her, his hands now finding her arms, giving her a squeeze.

"I don't think this is the best place to do it, I want you to be able to shout if you want to and not draw attention to us." Kate replied, her eyes shifting slightly, trying to lose the contact she now had with his.

"Why would I shout Kate? You just told me that you love me, there is nothing that you could say that would make me want to shout." Rick replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Kate shot back, shifting her gaze back to the floor

"Tell me now and find out" Rick requested, "I don't want to wait and wonder what you wanted to tell me all day, it's not going to be good for the case"

"Rick, look at me" Kate waited for him to look up before she continued, "Remember that I love you, and I thought it was the best thing to do, I wasn't ready and I didn't want to start something that I would ruin, I just, I'm so sorry."

"Kate, what is it?" Rick asked, stepping back again, confused by what was going on.

"I..I remember everything" Kate responded, bowing her head as she locked her hands together in front of her.

"Yo, Captain's gathering the troops." Esposito shouted through the break room door, before turning and heading back out towards the bullpen.

"Rick, say something." Kate asked shakily.

"We've...we've got to get back to work Beckett" Rick responded, turning on his heel and heading out of the break room towards the bull pen.

"Rick, please" Kate responded grabbing his arm.

"Not now Kate, let's go" Rick shot back, pulling his arm out of her grasp and leaving the break room.

* * *

_I'm hoping I can update this one pretty fast, I'm not making this a long one, but I kind of needed to get it out and see what would have happened. I hope you like it, should only run the course of the episode. Was going to make it a One-Shot, but would have been way too long if I had. Please review, makes me write faster._


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of hours went by in a haze; Gates wanted the case solved ASAP, which meant no breaks unless they were necessary. The team were running on caffeine by now, and little of it for that matter.

Esposito and Ryan knew something was off, they'd seen a change in Castle and Beckett, but neither of them had said anything so the boys just brushed it off for now, waiting it out until the end of the case. But this tension was killing them. They needed to figure something out.

They hadn't had a chance to talk all day. And Beckett was getting slightly annoyed with how Castle was acting. She could tell he was hurt, but it wasn't like she'd told him she didn't feel the same way. Why was he acting like she'd just broke his heart.

She was so frustrated with everything; she just wanted to go home. The case was bad enough, but with Rick ignoring her all day it was only making things worse. By mid afternoon Rick claimed he was having dinner with his mother and left.

"She lied to me" Rick stated as he sat across from his mother in the small cafe they'd picked for lunch.

"Like you're not lying to her? Richard, think about it, she loves you, isn't that enough for you to at least listen to her explanation?" Martha interjected

"It's not the same, I'm protecting her, and she was only protecting herself." Rick replied

"How do you know that? Has she said that?" Martha questioned, knowing how quickly her son jumped to conclusions.

"Well, erm, no, because we got interrupted and haven't had chance to talk to since she told me" Rick told his mother while looking out the window, avoiding her eyes.

"You need to talk to her Richard, give her that much" Martha commented before standing from her seat, "I need to get to the studio, sort this out before it's too late."

"Thank you mother" Rick called as she reached the door.

"Anytime kiddo. Now go get her." Martha shouted before exiting the cafe and onto the busy streets of New York.

Rick entered the bullpen an hour later to find Kate and the boys huddled round the murder board. Kate's shoulders were slumped, Javier and Kevin looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion. Clearly they hadn't got any further since he'd left; he might be able to change that.

"Hey" Rick spoke quietly as he approached the group.

"Hey! Hey! That's all you can say?" Kate shot back before storming off into the bullpen leaving the boys staring after her.

"Bro, she's pissed. What did you do?" Javier said, before turning from the board back to his desk.

"Seriously man, thanks for pissing her off and leaving us to clean up. Real nice Castle" Kevin interjected before following Javier back to their desks.

"Great" Rick mumbled under his breath before he headed for the break room after Kate.

He quietly closed the door behind him, noticing they were alone, before stepping closer to her. He knew she wasn't stupid, back to him or not he knew she knew that he was there. That's just how she was, cop instinct and all.

"What do you want Castle?" Kate asked sharply, she was pissed, really pissed.

"Kate, look at me, please" Rick pleaded; he was now stood behind her, his arms aching to reach out and touch her.

"Why Rick? You didn't do as I asked. You just stormed off, didn't you? You didn't even give me a chance to explain. Damn it Rick, I'd just told you I loved you, and once something doesn't go your way you storm off and don't even try to discuss it like adults." Kate shot at him, trying to keep her voice quiet, aware of where they currently were.

"Because you lied to me, damn it Kate, 10 months!" Rick shouted, he wasn't staying as quiet as her, his anger boiling over the edges as she acted as if everything should be okay, that her lying didn't matter. But he soon quietened down as his mothers' voice entered his head '_like you're not lying to her?'_ She was right, she deserved to know, but he knew telling her in the precinct would only make things worse, and in the middle of an important case, that wouldn't go down well with Gates, that he was sure of. "10 months I followed you around wondering if you had heard me, if you'd eventually remembered, and all this time, you knew."

"What do you want me to say Rick, I wasn't ready, would you want me to tell you that I heard you and not being able to be with you. What would that have done to us? I was a mess, and I wasn't going to drag you or your family into the emptiness I was after the shooting. Knowing that you loved me made me recover faster, wanting to get better for you, it gave me something to live for, something to look forward to." Kate confessed, knowing how selfish she sounded, "And yeah it sounds like it's all about me, I know. But if I wasn't better, god Rick, you deserve better."

"Kate, look at me, okay, I don't care what you think I deserve, I don't want anyone else, and I want you." Rick spoke softly as he walked towards her, placing his arms on her forearms, holding her in place. "Yeah, I'm mad, but we can talk about this later, right now we need to get this over and done with so we can talk things through"

"Being the adult for once, geez Rick, you feeling okay" Kate joked, hoping to lighten the mood before they headed back out to the stress of the case.

"You wound me detective" Rick commented, while removing one hand from her arm to place it under her chin, tilting her head up towards his. Her eyes flitted from his eyes to his lips as she ran her hand up his arm to the back of his neck.

"Beckett, we got something" Ryan shouted through the now open break room door.

"Damn it" Kate muttered bowing her hand as Rick's hand fell away from her chin.

* * *

_I apologise for the long wait on this one after saying it would be updated pretty fast. Had college deadlines to meet, but there all over now so I'm hoping to finish it soon. I said it was only going to run the length of the episode, but I'm thinking that I will carry it on to them actually leaving the precinct together and whatever may happen. Could change to a M rated fic for that one chapter. Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

The news reporter, no-one saw that one coming any time soon. They were just glad they could all go home knowing that the case was over and done with. After being interrupted yet again, Kate and Rick had decided that they would leave their personal feelings and thoughts out of the precinct; they would be dealt with once the case was over. It had gone agonisingly slow for the pair, they just wanted to get out of the precinct and talk before they combusted with the need.

"Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, my office" Gates shouted from her doorway, making the team look up at her, before looking back at Castle, shrugging and heading towards her office.

"Sir" The trio spoke in unison

"Is the paperwork for this case all finished?" Gates questioned, looking at Beckett in particular

"Yes sir, just wrapped up the last sheet now" Beckett returned

"Great, take the weekend off, don't expect to see you here until Monday morning" Gates said, addressing all three "Effective immediately"

"Yes Sir" The trio spoke again before heading for the door and towards their respective desks to collect their belongings.

"Weekend off Castle, we're heading out now" Beckett shouted as she headed towards her desk.

"Sure" Castle responded, standing up and grabbing his jacket. He stood holding Beckett's jacket out as she approached her desk.

"Thanks Castle" Beckett smiled at him, before threading her arms through her jacket.

The boys had already grabbed their coats and were heading towards the elevator. They knew something was going on with 'mom' and 'dad' so they thought it best to leave them to it. By the time the elevator had reached their floor Beckett and Castle now stood behind the pair waiting for the ride down to the parking garage.

"Drinks at the Old Haunt later?" Castle spoke among the silence now apparent in the elevator.

"Sure" Esposito and Ryan replied eagerly

"Invite Jenny and Lanie as well" Castle quickly added before glancing over at Beckett "What you say?"

"Sure why not" Beckett replied rather nonchalantly, keeping her focus on the ever changing floor numbers on the elevator.

"So, see you guys at around 8pm tonight?" Castle asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"Sure, see you later" Esposito said before speeding off towards his car

"See you in a bit" Ryan spoke as he ran towards his own car

"Need a lift Rick?" Kate asked once they were out of earshot of the guys.

"Sure, was going to ask if you wanted to come to the loft to talk before tonight anyway" Rick told her as they climbed into the car

"Yeah, sounds great" Kate replied, starting the engine, lapsing into a comfortable silence as they drove to the loft. Nothing needed to be said right now, there was going to be plenty of talking once they got to the loft anyway, mainly by Rick, and probably a hell of a lot of shouting coming from Kate.

"No-one home Rick?" Kate questioned once they'd enter the unusually quiet loft.

"No, Alexis is still with Lanie and Mother is at her acting school" Rick replied, closing the door behind them and grabbing her hand to pull her towards his office.

"Rick what are you doing?" Kate questioned as Rick dragged her through his apartment.

"I'm not getting disturbed again, there's a lock on this door so we shall be able to have our conversation without further interruptions." Rick responded, closing the office door behind him and locking it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kate raised her eyebrow at him questioningly as she stepped towards him.

He couldn't resist, he closed the distance towards her, placing his hands on either side of her face, pulling her into a kiss. It wasn't anything over passionate, simple making one and another aware of the love they shared. Her lips were soft and gentle under his, as he angled her head to press his lips to hers more forcefully. Her arms came to his neck, pulling him closer as her tongue ran along his lips begging for entrance. He obeyed instantly, opening his mouth to her and pressing her against his bookshelf.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew he had to talk to her, they needed to get this out in the open, but if this was going to be the last time he kissed her, damn it if he was going to waste it on a quick peck of the lips.

She moaned into his mouth, urging him to push deeper, pressing her further into the bookshelf, he delved his tongue further into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. His hands now cradling her back pushing him closer to her, while her hands were raking through his hair, holding his head at the exact angle she needed.

God, he needed to stop this, right now. But he'll be damned if it didn't feel perfect, he never wanted this to end, but he knew that if this went any further, letting her walk away would only prove to be more heartbreaking. He placed one last kiss to her lips before placing his hand on her shoulders and pushing her away. She looked up at him, confused, her eyes questioning his actions.

"Kate..." Rick breathed, his forehead now resting on hers, his eyes holding her gaze as she looked up at him. "We need to stop this I have to tell you something"

"Rick" Kate stepped back, her eyes shifting frantically around his face, searching for an answer.

"Please, don't look at me like that. Don't make this harder than it already is" Rick confessed, this only confused and worried Kate even more.

"Rick, what is it?" Kate questioned, she'd now stepped out of his grasp, standing a considerable distance away from him as he spoke again.

"Kate..I love you..and I'm so sorry, truly I am..but you have to believe me..I did this for you, I did this to keep you safe and give you what you had always wanted" Rick began, noticing Kate's face fall at his words, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but did she have to keep looking at him like that?

"Rick, what did you do?" Kate questioned, keeping her voice calm as she spoke

"Please, here me out, I didn't have a choice, I had to do this, if there was ever going to be a chance to figure all of this out, I got that chance, but you needed to stay away. They were going to kill you Kate. We couldn't go through that again." Rick responded, stepping towards her, as she impulsively stepped further away from his grasp.

"Rick, please tell me you didn't. Tell me you haven't done the one thing I asked you not to do, and the one thing you asked me not to do? Tell me!" Kate shouted, she wanted to stay calm, she honestly did. She loved him, and even though this might hurt right now, she needed to remember that she loves him.

"I'm so sorry!" Rick exclaimed trying to take another step towards Kate, she didn't more, not because she didn't want to, simply because she couldn't, she was frozen to her spot. "Kate, please look at me!"

"Look at you? Look at you? What do you want me to do? Jump into your arms saying that it doesn't matter, that because we've both lied that it's all okay? Damn it Rick, you could have gotten yourself killed. Do you know what that would do to me? To Alexis and your mother? You have a family who loves you, who need you. It wouldn't matter if I died looking for this, my dad would be hurt, but he'd recover eventually." Kate shouted

"How can you even say that? I need you, I love you, I don't know what I'd do if you died, I might as well be dead myself. My mother and Alexis love you like you're already a part of the family. Your dad would not get over it! He only recovered from your mother's death because of you; you think he could stand losing both his wife and daughter to the same people? What about Lanie and the boys, there your family Kate. You have no idea how much you mean to people. So yes, you need to be alive." Rick shouted.

"Damn it Rick! Do you think I would be any more alive if you were dead? Do you think that any of it would matter if you weren't here? You had no idea how much you mean to people, so we both need to drop this" Kate retorted, the anger finally subsiding, leaving her with the fear of losing him.

"No I don't Kate, because you've never told me, you've never opened up, you just listen to me, and push it aside, hoping that you could figure it out later. If things were different when I got the phone call, if I knew that you loved me enough to take all this in and not go running blindly into any information that may occur, you would have known. But you pushed me away, so no, I had no idea how much I mean to you" Rick shouted again, he was thankful his mother and Alexis were out of the loft, they needed to hash this out before they could move on.

Yet, he wasn't prepared for what happened next; he thought she'd be running now, heading straight out of the door, out of his loft and out of his life. What he got was the crash of her lips on his as she pushed him up against his office door claiming his mouth with hers. The growl that escaped his mouth only encouraged Kate to press him closer to the door, his hands reaching behind her to palm her backside, eliciting a moan from her.

* * *

_Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed and put my story on your favourites means so much. And I know its been a while since I updated this story. Had deadlines and revision for my exams. Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be M Rated, so there will be a rating change once I've got it written. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last one. Enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yet, he wasn't prepared for what happened next; he thought she'd be running now, heading straight out of the door, out of his loft and out of his life. What he got was the crash of her lips on his as she pushed him up against his office door claiming his mouth with hers. The growl that escaped his mouth only encouraged Kate to press him closer to the door, his hands reaching behind her to palm her backside, eliciting a moan from her._

He swiftly spun them round so she was backed up against the door, his body pressed against hers, moulding into all the right places. Her moans only increased as he continued to push her into the door, his hands keeping their firm grip on her backside, pulling her towards him as he pushed her into the door. Their lips still locked together, tongues delving into the others mouth, her hands combing through his hair as she angled his head, allowing her tongue to plunge further into his mouth.

His hands moved from their residence on her backside to find a new place on her thighs, squeezing them once before tugging on them slightly to lift her up. She obliged eagerly, her legs wrapping around his body, anchoring her feet around themselves to push him closer to her. He growled as she moved her hands from his hair to the buttons on his dress shirt, stealthily undoing them one by one trailing her hand around the naked skin now available to her, making him shiver beneath her cold palms as she continued her assault on his shirt and skin.

His shirt was soon hanging open, giving her the freedom to roam his chest, which she eagerly accepted. Her hands ran along the length of his chest, nails scratching slightly as she dragged her finger back up to his neck, coming to rest on his ear. She tugged slightly on his ear, breaking the kiss, leaning backwards slightly to take in the sight before her. He understood what she wanted; angling back ever so slightly to allow her the view she wanted. Seeing her eyes full of surprise, lust, passion and love as they scanned his body, memorising the contours of his slightly defined abs, he knew he wasn't like most of the guys at her work; he didn't work out as often as they did, and he rarely worked out in fact. He didn't care, her eyes said the same, she was his and he was hers, that's all that matter to them. Placing a hand on his chest one again, she traced the lines of his abs, following them down to the hem of his trousers, before returning back up to his shoulder, lifting her eyes to meets his.

"Bedroom" Was all she managed to say before his lips claimed hers again, her hands finding their place in his hair one again.

She pressed herself towards him, pushing away from the door slightly, urging him towards their next destination. He only needed to be told once, he tightened his grip around her, moving one hand to the small of her back before turning around and heading towards his bedroom door. Once in the confines of his room, he spun around once again and pushed her against the open door, shutting it in the process. She moaned into his mouth as her back came into contact with the cool metal and wood of his door, his only response was to groan into her mouth as his hand came around to her front, claiming their place on her shirt buttons.

He only managed to unbutton the top three buttons before his lips left hers to claim her neck, sucking on her pulse point, finding it in a matter of seconds, making her moan louder as he continued his assault. Her right hand fisted into his hair while her left hand splayed across his back, holding him to her, bringing them closer still.

"Rick..." Kate breathed as his tongue swirled into the dent of her collarbone. He placed one last kiss to her neck before pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Yes Kate..." Rick breathed, still tasting the saltiness of her skin on his lips and tongue. His eyebrow lifting slightly as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"With that cheeky grin I don't think I want to tell you" Kate shot back, her breath finally returning to normal. They hadn't even got undressed fully yet, this was going to kill her.

Rick dove back to her mouth, his lips covering hers, his hands leaving her backside while pushing her towards the door, supporting her between the door and his body. His hands now placed on either side of her slightly unbuttoned shirt before ripping it open, buttons popping and flying across his bedroom floor.

"Oh...but you do" Rick replied once he'd removed his lips from her, his hand brushing a stroke of hair away from her face his eyes locked on hers.

"I want you. Now" Kate breathed again, reeling in the feeling that she was being so forward, making all the moves.

She didn't wait for a reply, simply placed her hands on his shoulders, fisting the material of his shirt and dragging it down his arms. He pressed her further into the door before letting his arm drop to his sides, catching his shirt as it pooled around his wrist, then dropping it to the floor beside him. He eager hands spread across the expanse of his chest before sliding around his back, pulling them closer still. He steadied her with his hand on her backside once again, moving away from the door before pulling on the back of her shirt with his free hand. She obliged, letting her arms come around her back, making it easier for him to ease off and throw to the floor, joining his.

"God, you're beautiful" Rick breathed against her neck as he stepped closer to his bed

"You're not so bad yourself Rick" Kate responded, scrapping her nails along his back and chest, feeling his muscles contract underneath her touch.

His legs collided with the edge of his bed, stopping him abruptly in his tracks. His gaze lifted to hers, they eyes locking as he questions her silently, making sure that this is what she wants. She answers by softly pressing her lips to his, moving the slowly over his, no rush, just the feel of them being together. He responded just as gentle, he knew what she was trying to do, trying to tell him that this is all she wants right now, all she will ever want. The feel of her tongue brushing against his lips lets him know that gentle and soft is now over, she needs him, and she can't wait much longer.

He squeezes her backside once more before removing his hand and placing it on her thigh, squeezing there to urge her to release the grip she has him in, lower her legs to the floor. Of course she understands, she always will. Her feet hit the floor for a second, before he's spinning her round and she's crashing onto the mattress, her hair splayed around her as she looks up into his eyes, her teeth pulling her bottom lip seductively into her mouth. He dives for her mouth once again as he scoots her further up the bed, climbing on top of her. One hand securely wrapped in her hair and the other spread in the juncture of her curves, his thumb stroking her stomach.

The weight of him on top of her spurs her further; she needs more, needs to feel him. She reaches down between them, popping the button of his jeans, pushing the zipper down with her thumb, smiling into the kiss as he gasps at the feel of her hands. He breaks away from the kiss, only for him to claim her neck, sucking again at the pulse point, before feathering light kisses of her neck and collarbone. Her lips rest at the side of his ear, sucking and the curve.

"We're wearing too many clothes." Kate breaths into his ear his head leaving her neck, to look into her eyes that smile still playing along her lips.

He doesn't reply, simply lifts himself off her body to unzip her trousers and shoved them down her leg, her pants going along with them. He presses a kiss to her stomach as he throws her trousers and pants across his room, not caring where they land. He returns to her lips once again, stealing another kiss before he feels her sitting up, hands reaching for the hem of his trousers again, before gripping him tightly on his waist and flipping them over. He groans as his back hits the mattress, and the feel of her sliding down his body to pull his trousers off. He hears them hit the floor, before she's placing soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

He wraps his hand around the clasp of her bra, flicking it open in one swift motion, pulling the straps down her arms, waiting for her to allow them to be pulled off before he throws that aside also. His hands grip at her hips as he flips them over once again, she may like to be in control, but this time they will do this together. Her head rests on the cushion, hair fanned out around her, her hands on either side of his face before he locks his lips with hers again. He doesn't stay long, now acutely aware that they are completely naked, when his boxers went he doesn't know, but he doesn't care.

Her hand finds its place in his hair again, while the other splays across his back. He leaves her mouth to find residence at her neck once again, brushing his lips softly over her collarbone before dipping to her chest. He freezes at the sight of it, can't believe he forgot. She senses something is wrong, moves her hand to cup his cheek.

"It's just a scar, I'm still here" Kate reassures him "I'm here and I love you"

"I love you too, Kate" Rick replies, placing a soft kiss to her scar, before moving to take one of her breasts in his mouth.

She arches into him, her hand clutching the ends of his hair "God...Rick...Ah" Kate moans as he places his other hand on her other breast, kneading as he continues to swirl his tongue around the nipple of the other. He doesn't spend long like this; he's switching breasts within minutes, giving the same attention to the other. She arches into him again, can feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh. She hears a pop as he releases her breast, then the feel of his mouth on hers again, soft and tender, before he's leaning back and looking into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful. I want you so much" Rick groans, her nails scrapping his back not helping him keep control.

"I'm all yours Rick...I want you too" Kate breathes back, pausing at the feel of his hand snaking down her chest and stomach.

She gasps at the feel of his fingers scrapping over her sensitive nub, teasing her with light touches as his mouth returns to her breasts once again. He feels her arch into him, causing his hand to slip lower, eliciting a moan from her and a growl from him as he realises just how ready she is. His thumb continues to circle her nub as he slowly dips the tip of his finger between her folds. She moans again, arching her back further, muttering his name as he pushes his finger fully into her, curling it to give her the pleasure of that extra pressure.

"Kate...You're...So...Wet..." Rick growls as his mouth hovers over her breast, breathing cool air onto the now swollen nipple.

"Rick...please...now" Kate moans as he slides another finger into her, pumping in and out of her twice before removing his hand.

She watches him place his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean, that's what does it. Her hand moves between them, grasping at his enlarged erection, watching his eyes darken further as she touches him. He moans her name as she slides her hand up his shaft stroking the head with her thumb, revelling in the pre-cum that releases itself to her. He bucks against her hand, unable to control himself. She removes her hand from him, bringing her thumb to her mouth, cleaning the pre-cum with the swirl of her tongue. She hears him groan before their eyes lock, feels him shift slightly, positioning himself at her entrance, staring into her eyes all the while. One hand placed on the curve of her hip, the other wrapped in her hair. She moves her hand to place one around his back, locking him in place, while the other caresses his cheek and jaw. He moves to enter her, before stopping abruptly.

"Kate..." he hardly gets her name out, confusion spreading across her face as she sees the crease in his forehead form.

"What's wrong?" she manages, worried that he doesn't want this anymore, that he's changed his mind.

"Condom" The word spills off his tongue, his eyes locked with hers, she lets out a small chuckle before stroking his bottom lip with her thumb.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean. You?" Kate replied calmly.

"Clean. Are you sure about this?" Rick asks softly, his thumb drawing circles at her hips

"Positive" Kate replies before she gasps at the feel of Rick pushing swiftly into her, he doesn't go the whole way, but further than most men have upon first entering.

Her eyes flutter closed when she feels his thumb stroking her side again, his breath hot against her lips. Her back arches, needing more. Opening her eyes she sees him looking at her, making sure she is alright. She smiles, the hand on his back pressing down, urging him to go further.

"Oh God..." Kate moans as he pushes himself into her completely, filling her perfectly, reaching places she never knew existed.

"You feel so good Kate" Rick moans, claiming her lips again as he waits for her to adjust to his size.

They lay for a few minutes, gaining the strength and air they will need before throwing themselves completely into the moment, forgetting everything around them once more. He starts slow, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in, connecting with her g-spot with every thrust. Her back arches over his hand, his lips trailing kisses down her neck and chest as his pace slowly picks up. She meets him thrust for thrust as they move in sync, keeping in contact at all times. He moves both hands to her thighs, squeezing them gently before thrusting into her faster.

"Faster...harder...god...Rick...ah..."Kate moans as her hands anchor over his shoulder, splaying across his back.

He grasps a hold of her thighs more tightly, lifting her backside off the bed, pulling her closer to him, the angle change only intensifying the pleasure for both of them. His mouth finds her breast, teasing the nipple, pulling it between his teeth, licking the tip with his tongue before blowing over the top and releasing it from his mouth. He feels her shudder beneath him, smiles at the fact that he's doing that to do. He feels her thrusts become more frantic, loosing sync with his as she nears the edge, trying to gain as much friction as possible.

"Kate..." Rick moans, squeezing her thighs and stilling her movements.

"Rick...Please...So...Close" Kate moans, a hand leaving his back to smooth over his chest, squeezing his sides.

He thrusts faster and deeper as he holds her in place. He pulls out almost completely in one swift motion before he's filling her again in the next. He doesn't know how long he can last with her moaning and squirming beneath him. He moves a hand between them, finds her swollen nub, pushing down and circling it as he continues his frantic thrusts into her body. She arches into him again; breathes coming out in short little pants.

"Rick..." Kate moans he thrusts into her again, sending her over the edge, her eyes fluttering shut, her body contracting around his throbbing erection.

"Kate..." Rick growls as he thrust twice more, the feel of her convulsing around him sends him over the edge right behind her. He keeps a steady pace of thrusting, to prolong her pleasure, both moaning and panting as they come down from their highs.

He collapses on top of her, trying to hold his weight above her, but her arms pull him closer, make him fall into contact with her sweat cover body. She doesn't care, that was amazing. He lies with his head in her breasts, catching his breath as he feels her slowly start to breathe properly again, stroking his back as she places a kiss to his hair. He looks up at her, captures her lips in a slow, tender kiss, no rushing, just the feel of finally being here, being in love. He removes himself from her body, laying on his back on the bed next to her, pulling her into his side, where she rests her head in the crook of his neck, her leg wrapping around his, her hand drawing circles on his chest.

"That was..." She starts, not knowing what to say.

"Amazing?" He finishes

"Extraordinary actually" Kate replies, smiling against his neck, she moves to face him, locks her eyes to his, strokes his jaw, "I love you"

"I love you too" Rick replies, catching her lips before pulling her closer still.

"Night Rick" Kate mumbles against his chest.

"Night Kate" Rick breathes into her hair, placing one last kiss there before succumbing to the sleep he craves so much.

She'll be there in the morning, she'll always be there, and he'll always be there for her. No more secrets, no more lies, just them, together, always.

_I apologise, this may not be totally amazing. I still can't believe that I wrote five pages on a word document about a sex scene. Anyway, this is the first time I've ever tried to write smut, so I have no idea if it is any good. I just hope that you enjoyed my story, and I thank all of you for reading this little fic I had going. I hope you like the ending. Must get back to concentrating on my other fics now. Seem to have been neglecting them to get this one finished._


End file.
